


the things you do for love

by onetether



Series: 911 Lonestar s2 codas [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 LS season 2, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 Back In The Saddle, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Worried Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetether/pseuds/onetether
Summary: “Wow. Morning.”TK grins, “Morning. I’ve still got it.”____________Missing Tarlos scene from 2x01, where TK goes to Carlos for a break from the constant arguing in his home, and TK tells Carlos about his dad in remission.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Firehouse 126 Crew & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: 911 Lonestar s2 codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169822
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	the things you do for love

**Author's Note:**

> fox give tarlos more screentime challenge :0

Dad has always told TK to go big. Do grand gestures for the people you love, show that you appreciate them and TK believes in that philosophy, even after Alex. However, when a burly cop with a sunny disposition barrels into his life, he learned the meaning of the little things. The small ways in which he found himself loved.

When TK had entered the apartment carrying groceries, the team playing video games loudly, Carlos had somehow noticed exactly how stressed he was and immediately delivered a fantastic shoulder rub. Even after, when Probie, Marjan, and Paul were busy trying to beat Mamba231 Carlos helped him relieve some of that stress by suggesting a nice, long shower.

If there were any sounds coming from the shower, TK blames the creaky old pipes in Carlos’s perfectly furnished bathroom.

Later that day, learning his dad was in remission came as a relief, and the shock that coursed through the entire family stalled fights between his parents. They celebrated small, and then when he overheard that his Mom would be staying indefinitely, TK didn’t know how to feel.

He gave the shoulder shrug, ‘everything is okay’ to his parents, but he left the house early next morning with a headache from them arguing about closet space.

Throwing on Carlos’s hoodie (that he had yet to return), TK left in a hurry wanting to get some fresh air. He had borrowed it a week ago after Carlos picked him up after their shifts and drove straight home. Carlos had thrown the sweatshirt and a pair of boxers at him for PJs, and hey, TK wasn’t going to protest. He’s pretty sure Carlos bought his clothes straight off of the cotton farms, the sweatshirt was impossibly soft.

It was another little thing that Carlos kept doing. Offering TK clothes when he was too tired to make the trip to his house and back again, and then making sure anything he left at the apartment was washed and folded by the next day. Never complaining about the missing clothes from his closet.

Thinking about Carlos was a welcome distraction, and as the apartment came into view, TK could already feel the bundle of nerves and stress ease. Just the sight of Carlos’s place reminded him of gentle kisses, dimly lit movie nights, untroubled whispers in the safety of Carlos’s arms.

Yeah, TK was staying over today.

Knowing his boyfriend’s tight schedule, Carlos was probably up, making anything from pancakes to oatmeal in the kitchen. TK reaches into his pocket for the key(He already had a key to Carlos’s place, Christ he’s in deep) and then curses himself as his pockets turn up empty. He must have forgotten it.

TK sighs, and raises a hand to knock, only hesitating for a moment(He might still be a little insecure about just showing up unannounced) before rapping the door twice.

A moment later, the door swings open to reveal the absolute meal that is Carlos Reyes.

“Hey, didn’t I give yo-”

His boyfriend is dressed in a navy tank, black shorts, and looks illegally hot at 7AM on a Saturday, so it takes TK all of two seconds to step inside, push the door shut and kiss the gorgeous smile off of Carlos’s face.

30 seconds later, TK pulls away, letting his forehead knock against Carlos’s, whose panting fills the silence between them.

“Wow. Morning.”

TK grins, “Morning. I’ve still got it.”

Carlos raises an eyebrow and squeezes TK’s hips gently. “I don’t remember you ever losing this, just surprised you’re here so early, and knocking?”

TK pulls away at the reminder of the time, which leads his train of thought to the reminder on why he escaped to Carlos’s house in the first place.

“Yeah, I was in a rush so I forgot them. Just… needed to get out of the house.”

He lets his hands fall from their looped position around Carlos’s neck to trail down his back, and then up again. TK’s pretty sure the repetitive motion soothes him more than Carlos.

  
“Everything okay?” Carlos asks, concern laced in his voice. TK lets his eyes flicker up to meet Carlos’s gaze and shrugs. “My mom decided to stay here. Indefinitely.”

Carlos brightens, “That’s great!” then noticing TK’s face, “Or…it isn’t?”

Sighing TK lets go of Carlos and flops down onto the couch. “It is, in a way.”  
Carlos rolls his eyes. “Alright, so why did she decide to make the decision now?”

At this, TK grins. “Dad’s in remission.”

Carlos turns to him in shock, “What? TK!”

“What?”

He’s enveloped by two arms, “That should have been the first thing you told me, that’s great news!”

TK smiles into the crook of Carlos’s neck. “Yeah, I think Dad is still in shock.”

Carlos pulls away, and says “He hasn’t told the 126 yet?”

TK shakes his head. “Nope, he wants to wait for a second opinion or something.”

Carlos holds TK’s hands in his, and they both lean back into the couch.

“I love that I get to see Mom more and talk to her. Like, we used to talk three times a week on a phone but now I see her every day, and it’s weirdly normal and I love it…” Carlos grabs a pair of running shoes from the side of the couch and begins pulling them on. When he pulls on the first shoe, Carlos looks over at TK. “But…”

TK stares at Carlos’s fingers as they deftly tie the shoelaces. “But, the arguing makes me want to bash my head against the wall.”

Carlos takes it in stride, “Well, maybe now they’ll argue a little less. They have one less thing to worry about now.”

“Oh, no you don’t know them. They’ll definitely find something else to take its place.”

He feels Carlos side-eyeing him so he reaches over to poke his boyfriend’s bicep. “What?”

Carlos stands up, walking over to the kitchen without an answer.

“Uh…Carlos?”

TK follows Carlos into the kitchen and watches as his boyfriend packs a magically-appeared bag with a blanket, a thermos, and what looked like packaged omelets from the fridge. Damn.

“Were you expecting me? And how do you just have all this stuff sitting here? ” Carlos turns, hoisting the bag upon his shoulder. “I’m walking my neighbour’s dog today and I was going to go alone but now that you’re here… “

TK holds his hands up in mock surrender, “Uh yeah, I’m not much of an outdoorsy hiker type, babe.” he says.

Carlos saunters over and pulls TK close by his hip. “But you are a dog type, and _my_ type.”

TK flushes red as Carlos’s chocolate brown eyes flit all over TK’s face, devouring him wordlessly.

“Well…”

“And what if I promised that when we made it to the top it would be worth it?”

“That’s very manipulative.”

“No, it’s called strategy, romance, and the promise of some really good food.”

TK rolls his eyes and reaches down for Carlos’s hand. “Alright, where are we going?”

____

TK grew up in New York City. Sure, there were places where you could go hiking, but was TK one of those people? Nope. He stuck to the jogging and grueling weights that the job demanded to stay in shape and not much else. So, when he finds himself genuinely enjoying the hike to let out pent up energy, TK finds another little thing that Carlos does for him. Knowing exactly what he needs. Always.

When they reach the top, Carlos stops TK and gestures to the grass spot to the side, as Gozo the neighbour’s dog fetches the ball TK throws. They set up a picnic, Carlos somehow managing to pull out a coffee-filled thermos, croissants(where did those even come from), omelets, plates, and a blanket out of the backpack.

TK isn’t much help in the set-up as he vents to Carlos about the ongoing debate about skincare products that his parents won’t give up on. As he talks, Gozo returns with the ball and stares up at TK to wait for him to throw it again.

“Alright, you wanna eat or should I go on a date with Gozo instead?”

TK looks up from the ball and finds Carlos smirking at him.“Sorry, I’ve been complaining about my parents for way too long, you don’t need that.”

Carlos’s eyebrows furrow with concern. “Hey, no. Of course, I want to hear about the things that bother you, I’m here for you.”

“But?”

“But, you need a distraction. I happen to be an excellent distraction.” Carlos grins and gestures at himself, and then the barely touched food.

TK rolls his eyes and gets comfortable next to Carlos. They both lay down on their sides, taking turns drinking from the thermos and taking bites of croissant and omelets in between. Carlos tells TK about what Michelle has been up to, and TK tells him the infamous Chrysler building story.

The world blurs into just him and Carlos, a little bubble that TK doesn’t want to burst.

Of course, it does, but not by problems, but instead by a slobbering dog named Gozo.

Carlos gets up to go chase after the dog. They probably should have put a leash on him, but TK had been too distracted by his boyfriend.

It’s almost scary how easy it is to be with Carlos. Especially compared to his last dumpster fire of a relationship. Everything that came so easy with Carlos had been a constant struggle with Alex.

He takes a swig of coffee from the thermos, and then looks up when he hears a bark of laughter, and loses all train of thought. TK catches sight of Carlos, as he laughs that deep, rumbling laughter that sounds like home. Carlos’s pearly whites on full display, the new indigo shirt TK forced him into officially ruined by dog slobber and grass stains and when Carlos’s gaze slides over to meet his, it’s like an electric shock lighting up his nerves.

He’s in love. With a guy who listens and understands and knows just when to push and when not to. TK just spent their entire hike venting about parental problems, and Carlos let him. He’s pretty sure anyone else would have cut him off or been rolling their eyes the entire time.

“Hey, some help here?”

He grins, getting up off the blanket and jogging over to Carlos, who is desperately trying to defend himself from Gozo’s onslaught of love. TK reaches out, “Come here boy, yeah there we go. Calm down...there you go…” He pets Gozo gently, smoothing down his fur and smiling at the goofy look on his face.

He hears Carlos’s intake of breath and then-

“I love you.”

TK freezes. Then giggles internally. “You just had to beat me by a moment didn’t you?” TK says, in fond exasperation. The twinkle in Carlos’s eyes turns to confusion.

“Huh?”

TK rolls his eyes and pulls Carlos by his bicep, “Come here.” Because TK is clumsy, they both ended up tumbling from their sitting positions on the grass, with Carlos landing with a mph on top of TK. He finds himself staring right into those rich, warm mahogany eyes, that look way too amused in comparison to his embarrassment.

“You don’t need to say it back right now, TK, I promise I won’t run.” Carlos rolls to the side, off of TK, and props himself on an elbow, Buttercup resting between them, and pecks TK’s lips, a small press of the lips, alighting a flutter in TK’s chest nonetheless. As he pulls away, bending a knee to get up, TK reaches out and places a hand on Carlos’s cheek. Their eyes find each other, both of them wearing matching smiles, and all the emotion that TK had been holding back for weeks(months, if he was going, to be honest) flood him, like a cataract of water falling over a dam. Like they were just waiting for TK.

“I love you,” TK says in a rush of breath. In a soft whisper. So quiet that TK isn’t sure Carlos heard until he feels movement under his palm. A smile stretching across Carlos’s face. And the next thing he knew, he was pulling Carlos in, and kissing his lips, cheeks, neck. TK felt, more than saw, Carlos shift so he was on top of TK again, balancing on his elbows. He let his arms wrap around Carlos, holding him at his waist in a bruising grip. The soft, languid slide of their lips was hypnotic, sending a slithering warm emotion throughout TK. It was intoxicating, but not demanding. It was just…simple.

Simple, summed up everything he felt. Sure, there were moments where everything felt messy and complicated with Carlos, but in the end, after everything’s said and done, it all narrowed down to the two of them. And the simplicity of loving Carlos.

WOOF!

Reluctantly, TK pulls away to see Gozo panting at them. “Seems like he wants in,” TK says, removing his arms from their bruising grip on Carlos’s waist and ruffles Gozo’s fur.

“Well,” Carlos says(TK can feel Carlos staring at him) next time if Gozo wants to make out in response to my ‘I love you’ just ask, I’ll happily comply,” Carlos replies, cheekily.

TK dumps his boyfriend down on the grass beside him. “Hey, I was about to say it first, you just had to beat me. And-” TK smirks at Carlos and trails a hand down his chest, “-something tells me you would love to finish that makeout.”

“Smartass.”

“Yep, and you love me for it.”

Carlos leans in to press a soft kiss against his nose and lets out a small sigh. "The things I do for love."

TK decides to pin his boyfriend down again, and show Carlos exactly what he would do for love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onetether)


End file.
